


Majucul Aventurs 2k15

by northernxdownpour



Series: Majucul Aventurs [12]
Category: Blink-182, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: #snakdik2k15, Crack, LIKE MILK IS MENTIONED EVERY OTHER SENTENCE, M/M, Milk, Seriously there is a lot of milk, orenge jooce, snak dik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxdownpour/pseuds/northernxdownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evry won is bak 4 even mor majuculer aventurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majucul Aventurs 2k15

"WOW MI NU SOGN IS SOOOO GUD!1!1! SPECNECR TULD MI HI CRYED SAD BLUBERIE TEERS AL DAY BC IT WUS SO ISPIRASHUNUL!1!1!" BRENODN SCHRECEHED AT DALLOMG

"brednon i no i helpd rite tha sogn gosh darn it dont u rememember mi brendond im in panik two" Dallomg replyed nd bc Breadnon wus liek "lol wu t" Dallomg strated 2 cri sAD ORENGE JOOCEY TEERS EVRYWERE!1!1!1!

"DALON NO IM SORRI ST OP CRYIGN" BRENEIDN SCHRECEVHD IN DALOMG S FAC LIEK OJH NO IM SORRIE ND BRENDOJD SARTED CRUING SAD MILKIE BLUBERI TEERS 

"IM SORRI I JUS LUV SPENECER SO MUC BC HI LEFT ND THT MAD MI :((( ND I FERGOT ABUT U DALON IM SORIE" BREDNONDS SAD MILIKI E BLUBUERO TEERS WERE STIL EVERYWHER ND DALONG WUS LIEK :((

"um ecuse mi but i am tha won u shud b cryign ovur bc i gT KICED OT OV PANIK!1!1!" BRANT WILSIN SCRECEHD AT THEN

"IF U TUCH BRANDON SNAK DIK WILL KIL U" RYIN SCHRECEHD BREDNDON WUS SO TUCHED BI HIS HUBSANDS RYENS BOOTIFUL WORDZ THT HE CRYED MOR MILKI BLUBIERRI TEERS

"NO BREDBIN STO P CRIYGIN I LUV U ND SO DUS SNAK DIK PLS LUK SNAK DIK IS DANCIGN ARUND 4 U LUK HI LUVS U ND OS DO I"

Snak Dik wus wavign nd wigglign arun 4 with his litle sunglases nd hi wus dancign too Haleleluya aka Paniks nu sogn

"420 BLAZ IT HALELUYUH YAYAYAY 666 69 LOLOLOL HALELLUYA WOW I LUV THI S SOGN" SNAK DIK SCHREECHDD ND IT SCARD BRET SO MUC HE FLU OT TH WIDNOW BC SNAK DIK WUS SO SCARIE 

"SEE BRINT IS GON BRANDEN LUK ITS ONLI MI ND SNAK DIK and tht trash ovur ther but liek hes tra sh so" Ryen sed v nicelie two Brednon bc hi luvs Brenddon so muc

"i am dallomg" Dalun sed but Rydin didnt heer him bc they wur doign buttsekcs nd getign happie milkie teers evrywer

"uM EXCUS MI but tht is mi husbnad Ryen Ros tht u r buttsekcsking liek hes mine so umm?!1??1?" Dank Eyes wus liek at th dor nd Ryin wus liek "OH SHIT" 

"RYEN HOO IS THT?1??1?1" BREDBIN SCHRECEHD AS SAD MILIKIE STRWBERIES TEERS ROLED DOWN HIS FAC

"I AM DANK EYES ND RYEN IS MIEN ALSO HIS DATIGN ZEE TO ND TH GUY HOO LEFT GABS BAND RYLEND SO UMMM??1?1?" BREADNON WUS LIEK :(((((((( ND THER WUS SO MENY SAD MILKI FRIUT FLAVURED TEERS RUNIGN DOWN HI S FAC AND FLUDING THA HOWSE HI DIDNT NO WUUT TWO DO

"GET OT DANK EYES NO WON LIEKS U OR RYLIND OR ZE GET OT UR MAKIGN BRENDOJ SAD" GAB SCHRECHED BC HI WUS A GUD FRIEDN ND LUVED RYDIN HI SHIPED IT SO MUC HI WUS RYEDEN TRAHS

"NO LOL RYEN IS CHEETIGN ON MI" DAKN EYEZ SCHRCEDH

"NO IM NOT I LUV BREDNDON!1!1!" RYEN SCHRECHDD ND SAD STARTWBERIE MIKIE TEERS RAnd DOWN HSI FAC BC HI WUS SO SAD

"420 666 69 I SUMIN SATAN ND MAK HIM ATAK DANK MEMES BC HES TRASH GO TO HEL DANK EYS LOLOLOLOL 66666666666" SNAK DIK SCHREECHE ND SATAN AKA SARUH URI SHOED UP ND THRU DNAK MEMES INTO HEL BC HES TRASH 

"thnk u snak dik wow u saved us Saruh Urine is v scarie thnks" Petrick sed 

"NO HE THRU DANK EYES OT BC HE IS TRASHS" GAB SCHRCEHED ND PETERICJ WUS LIEK "lol kool" 

"AID" BRNEODNS SCHRECEHD EVN THO HI WUS STIL CRYIGN

"wut?" Petrick asked

"U SAID KOOL SO I SAID AID IM SORRIE" BRNEDODN SCHRCEHD But hi stoped crign so tht wus cute

"o ok thts niec" Patrik sed nd wentz bak up stars

"Ryen did u rlly cheeto on mi w/ Dank Eys???!)1,-!!1" Brneodn asked

"no i did not bc Dank Eyez is not tha men 4 mi u r im sorri tht u thot wi wur togtehur Brmeodn i luv u so muc h i wud nevur cheeto on u espeshuly with Dank Memes" Ryedn sed nd Brneodnd cryed happies rspberrie milks al ovur th flor nd Frnk Lero wus slitherign under him liek Snak Dik hiss hisz sweepign up tha milkie teers bc hi nd Jurerd neeeded too eet nd drikn sumthign rite?!1?1?(?;):!:6;

"i luv u two Ryen wud u liek a happies milkie enama up ur but too celabr8?!?1?1?" Brneodjd askednd Ryedn wus liek 

"OMG YES I LUV THA HAPPI MILKI ENUMAS AYAYAYAYAY?1!1!!1!"

and Snak Dik wus liek  "OMG 420 666 69 YASSSSSS I LUV MILKIE THIGNS NEER MI YASSSS SHOV IT UP RYANS BUT PLS HI LUVS HAPPIES MILKIE ENAMAS SO MUCH YAYAYAY 420 BALZ IT" 

"lol there so gay" Gab sed wen Brneodjs nd Ryin wentz up tha stars too shov milk up Ryens buts

"LOL UR GAY TO" PET SCHRECHED 

"LOL NO IM NOT" GAV SCHECERHED BAC

"LOL YES U R" PET SCHRCEDH AT HIM

"LOL MAY B I AM LOLOOLOLOL" GAB SCHRCEHD 

"u r defanately gay lol" Wiliam sed

"WILIAM UR LAST NAM IS BUTTSEKCS GET OT" PET SCHRCEHD

"DO NOT SCHREDCH AT MI FRIEDN PET" GAB SCHRCEHD

"MORE LIEK BOYFRIEND LOL" PET SCHREEHD

"YEA MAY B LOL WUTEVE" GAB SCHRCEHED BAC

"i want a botfridn" Spencur sed nd luked liek hi wus goign too cri sad lemony colured liek Jurererds old hare teers 

"Soencur u r getign maried 2 Lina" Petrcik sed

"yea but i wnat a boyfriedn liek Ryen has won nd Pet has won nd Gab has won nd Jurerd has won nd liek evryonw has wo nd i wnAT WON!1!1)1)2?!/" SOEPNEDER SCHRECDH ND CRYED SAD PINAPPLEY MILKIE TEERS EVRYWERE LIEK IT WUS GOIGN TWO FLOD EVRY1 OH NOEZ!-!-!)2)

"Spencur i wil b ur boyfridn" John sed bc hi is niec nd dos not wnat too c Sponcer cri sad milkie teers nd yey Spebncr stoped cryign!1!1!1!$/!/!-?2(1!!

"wow rlly i luv u Jno lets do buttsekcd pls i wnat th buttsekcs" Soenecer sed nd Jon wus leik 

"Soenecer i luv u to i wnat butsekcs aslo how did u no?1!1?q!1?1!" Jo n aksed 

"idk man but liek pls put ur Snak Dik thign in mi pls" Jon wus liek ://????1?1

"Spencar Snak Dik belogns too Ryen not mi i hav a reguler thingie" Jon sed

"thts okey lets go b boyfridns n d do butstecks pls John" Jon wus liek

"lol okey" nd they did

"wi shud due burtsekcs Petrick" Pet sed nd Patrok wus leik

"okey" and Gab nd Wilium did tha buttsekc d nd thy all cryed happies millkie teers evreywhe re nd eveyine wus happies BUT THEN TOM DELONGEE WUS LIEK  "wERE R U?1!1)1)/?262? ND IM SO SORRIE I CANOT SLEP I CANOT DREEM TONITE I NEED SUMBUDY ND ALWEYS TH SIC STRNAGE DARKNES CUMS CREPIGN ON SO HAUNTIGN EVRY TIEM ND AS I STAIRED I COUNTD TH WEBS FRUM AL TH SPIRDERS CACHING THIGNS ND EETIFN THER INSIDES LIEK IDNDECISINON TOO CAL U ND HEER UR VOCE OV TREESON WIL U CUM HOM ND STOP THSI PAIN TONIT STOP THIS PAIN TO IET" ND EVERYONE SCRHEED BC TO M DELONG WUS IN THERE HOUS!1!-??372!-)!!1!

"Tim pls get ot u dnt need too bee h" Petrcic wus cut of bc

"WEERE R U AND IM SO SORIES I ACANTO SLEP I AVCANT O SDRESM TONIGHT I NEED SOMEDOBODY AND ALWYAS THE SODKC STARNEG DARNIENS COUEMA CREEPIGN ON SO HAINETDI G EVERY TIME" nd THEN MURK HUPUS SWOOPD IN ND THRU A PINEAPLE AT TO M

"TOM U DOPNT EVN GO HEAR GET OT U TRASH" HE SCHRCEHDD 

"Msrk i dnt think ur beign v sweg" Tom sed

"U WERBT BEIGN V SWEG WEN U LEFT R BAND GET OT" MERK SCHRCEHED

"WER EOARE YOU AND IM SOR SOIRES I CANOT SLEPE AINC CANTP DREAM TONDIGUTN" TO SCHRECHE V LOD ND IT SCURED SNAK DIK SO HE STARTEJD SCHRECEHIGN V LOD TO 

"SHHHHHH LUK WUT U DID TOO SNAK DIK U SCAERD HIM WUT IS WROGN IWTH U?!2,3!,2!1???1?" BRNEDKDN SCHRCEHD ND THEY AL WATCHED SNAK DIK SCHRECEH WITH TOM ND CRI ANGRY SAD :(((( STARWBERI MILKIE TEERS 

"SNAK DIK IS SO SCARED WTF TOM GET OUT OR WELL SUMIN SANTA AGEN" RYEN SCHRECHE

"420 666 69 BLAZ IT I SOMIN SANTA HOHOHO CUM PLS SANTAN AND DESTROI TOM PLS LOLOLOLOL IM SO SCARED :(((((" SNAK DIK SCRECEHD

"HOHIHOHOHOBOHOHOHO!1!1!!1" SATAN/SANTA/SARHU URI WERIGN A SANTA SUIT ND BEAR SCHRCEHD ND MAD TOM GO TO HEL 

"YAYAY!1!1!1!" THEY AL SCHRCEHD ND EVRY1 HAD BUTTSEKCS ND HAPPIES MILKIE TEERS EVRYWHER YAYAYAYAYAY

also Snak Dik wus no logner scard :))) 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start writing this again, so hi, again. I don't know how frequently I'll update this, but I'll try to post more soon. I'm also working on other little things to post, and attempting a story with a lot of chapters that I havem't even started yet. Anyway, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
